The Red Ones Curse
by TheLittleRedVampire
Summary: Alright then this fanfiction sets after Stevie Rae's death. What if Zoey didn't met the undead Stevie rae and didn't save her humanity. And what if Neferet planed Stevie Rae's death all along just to use her. well you will see, oh and stevie rae will be all evil and nasty because of the darkness.


**I just want to say that i do not own anything and i hope you will like it. This fanfic sets just after stevie rae's death(and Rephaim might showup later on, I haven't decided yet). so with that said read and please review I will need some help.**

The warm blood were soothing itself sweet and strengthening but the feeling didn't last for long, slowly the hunger returned."I need more". She rasped. From the moment she had awoken Stevie Rae could not stop thinking of death. Not her own but the rush she felt whenever she killed someone. It was the closest she came to feeling anything at all these days... Well nights." Please don't hurt me I beg you". The woman's voice were filled with fear and that fear filled her dried heart with hunger." Don't worry it won't hurt sssso much". Stevie Rae said before snapping the girls neck. The sent of blood filled the small alleyway and she drank." Told you ssssso". Stevie Rae didn't know why she had started to hiss like an animal. Well she wasn't really human anymore her humanity had died with her. A crazy laughter escaped her. She didn't really care anymore it was so much fun being on the side of darkness. When she thought about it it wasn't that bad being more animal than human. Just acting on instinct felt so right. Stevie Rae started to walk towards the depot, it was a good place to rest, away from the sun. Just the thought of the sun sickened her.

After the sunrise Stevie Rae should be asleep but she wasn't, truth be told she couldn't fall asleep. All these thoughts was blasting trough her head. The small sliver of humanity within her screamed. Why? Why did you kill them? Because I had too, I want to kill it's so much fun. No it isn't. What would Zoey say if she saw you like this? She will never see me again I'm dead to her. No you're not." Yes I am!" Stevie Rae screamed the words out loud. No you're not she misses you and you miss her too." No I don't". She sobbed and the tears almost as warm as blood flooded her eye." Yes I do misss her. I miss her so very much"." Who are you speaking of?" Her icy voice echoed against the tunnel walls."no one priestess. I speak of no one". The answer came automatically." Hm I think that you're lying"." Why would I lie to you?"the tone in Stevie Rae's voice were cold and dead." Don't be so foolish I know that you speak of that bitch Zoey, you two were close before you died, maybe even after your death... Hmm..." The air around Stevie Rae were filled with darkness she could feel the smugness from it." Are you planing to hurt her?" Neferet noticed the fear in Stevie Rae's eyes." Perhaps. Your death have already weakened her so it wouldn't be hard for me to just sent some darkness after her and believe me darkness can make so a fledgling reject the change I know that because it has happened before." Neferets smile reminded Stevie Rae of a cats smile before killing its prey." Happened before priestess?"" Yes little Stevie you were the first fledgling to be killed by the threads of darkness, did you not know that?" The evil smile Neferet directed at Stevie Rae gave her shivers down her spine." No I did not know that and by the way who could have told me? No one except you knew about it." Her tone were once again dead." We should not care about things in the past, a new era is coming I can feel it. It will be an era filled with death, darkness and power and when I set him free I will get what I want"." What is it you desires priestess?" Stevie Rae already knew the answer." What I desire is to rule this world as the new goddess and set free the immortal and his sons." Neferet sounded crazy and what did she meant about immortal." Sorry to ask but what who is this immortal you're speaking of?"honestly she wanted to know what's up with Neferet because then she would know if her friends are safe." I'm speaking of Kalona an ancient immortal filled with power, hatred and darkness. Of corse I need to set him free before I can use his powers but that is very soon to come I just need one more thing before I will be able to do so". Neferet looked at Stevie Rae and smiled." Neferet what is it you need to set him free"?" I'm glad that you asked little red one because the last thing I need is your blood. But you need to be a fully changed vampire for the spell to work, so there for I ask the darkness that are mine to command to fill this dead fledgling and evolve her in to a red vampire filled with the same hatred and anger that she was resurrected from!" With those words Neferet loosened the tendrils of darkness upon Stevie Rae and with a scream she fell face down to the floor.

**did you like it? please tell me and I'm really sorry if my grammar isn't perfect.**


End file.
